Burning Rose
by moguuuuuuuuuu
Summary: It has been a year since Ace's execution. His departure leaves Rosaline his lover all alone with their one and only son Mera. After being discovered by marines Rosaline has no other choice but to sail off into the grandline to find Strawhat Luffy, and join him in his adventures...That is until she meets and takes revenge on the man who took away Ace's life.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first time writing a fan fiction so please read and review!

I do not own one piece! I own the two characters Rosaline and Mera.

Hope you guys like this first chapter!

* * *

><p>"M… Ma… Mama!" a little boy with tiny freckles spread across his face wobbled slowly towards a woman who sat in the middle of a sunflower field.<p>

"Oh my… Mera… What are you doing here?" a woman turned around at the young boy's cry. She stood up from her little chair as she walked towards the boy, carrying him up from his wobbly stance. "Lets go back, Aunt Mary must be waiting."

* * *

><p>"Admiral!" a marine saluted in front of a tall man with a serious expression. "We have finally located her whereabouts. It seems she is located in a small island called 'Sunflower Isle' in the East Blue."<p>

"Good. Send some troops there. Don't make a ruckus, we don't want any of those leftover Whitebeard pirates to find out. Execute her and anyone associated with her immediately." Akainu puffed out a cloud of smoke. It has been a year since Fire Fist Ace has been executed, and recently the marines gained information that Ace had been hiding a woman somewhere on the grand line. Akainu clenched his fist as he thought about the deceased man. "Do not let her get away. Leave now!" he ordered. The soldier scrambled off to fulfill the man's orders. "Ace… it is a shame, but this woman will have to die."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Rosaline please at least eat some vegetables. Seriously you haven't been eating properly ever since that day…" a woman wearing a habit* nagged as she tidied up the dishes on the dining table.<p>

"I'm sorry Aunt Mary, but I just can't…" Rosaline placed her eating utensils lightly onto the table.

"Mama, not hungry?" a little boy pulled at her dress and stared at her with big dark eyes.

The woman stared at her son for a few seconds before looking away tears welling up in her eyes. _Why do they look so alike? _She looked up into the ceiling then smiled at the boy. "Yeah… Mama isn't hungry, but Mera you have to eat a lot okay? So you can grow up to be a strong man, just like your papa!" she rubbed Mera's soft black hair.

Dinner was over now, and Aunt Mary lead Mera to his bedroom. Rosaline took this time to go to the chapel and pray. Her long white gown dragged behind her as she took soft steps down the stairs that led to the small chapel that was attached to the European styled house. Rosaline kneeled in front of the large cross, and closed her eyes. _Please keep my Mera safe. Please don't let them find us. _The moonlight shined through the windows of the chapel creating a tiny spotlight on the woman. Her dark long hair was braided messily and pulled to one side of her shoulder. Her pale skin seemed even paler with the moonlight shining over it. Anyone who looked at this woman would not deny her simplistic beauty. Rosaline kneeled in front of the cross till the moon left the sky and the sun replaced it.

"Your prayers have definitely reached our heavenly father, dear." Aunt Mary walked down the aisle of the chapel, "Have you been praying all night again?" she looked at the woman who stood up slowly as she could no longer feel her legs.

"Time sure passes by quickly." Rosaline rubbed her sore knees, " Is Mera awake?"

"Not yet, he is still sound asleep. You should go get some sleep yourself my dear." Aunt Mary answered with the usually concerned tone, "Rosaline it has been a year, I know it must still be difficult for you, but shouldn't you change out of your mourning gown by now?" Aunt Mary looked at the long white gown Rosaline has been wearing since the day of Fire Fist Ace's execution.

Rosaline looked down at her attire and smiled at Aunt Mary, "I got used to it before I realized. White looks good on me doesn't it?"

"Whatever floats your boat dear." Aunt Mary shook her head as she smiled. The two woman headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Just as Aunt Mary was about to go wake Mera up a knock was heard from their front door. "Who could it be so early in the morning?" Aunt Mary scurried to the door and opened it.

"Aunt Mary! Rosaline! Pack your bags this instance! There's a marine ship docked at the ports! They are heading here right this moment!" Tony a young fishermen who Aunt Mary used to take care of looked devastated as he explained the situation, "It seems like they have found out Rosaline's identity somehow. I swear to God these marine's are even sneakier than pirates! Anyhow I'm going to go down to the town to try and stall them! You guys run down the other side of the hill and leave using that small boat!" Tony ran off afterwards down the hill and disappeared.

"Oh my! We must hurry!" Aunt Mary ran off to grab suitcases. Rosaline ran to Mera's room finding the boy still in deep slumber.

"Mera! Mera! Baby wake up!" Rosaline nudged the baby boy finally waking him up, Rosaline dressed the boy quickly, and just as she carried him out the room Aunt Mary joined them with their luggage. The three of them scurried out of the house running as fast as they can down the steep hill leading them to a small ship. They were almost at the boat when they heard a gunshot go off somewhere. Aunt Mary turned around seeing Tony fall to the ground. It seems Tony had been chasing after the marines who seemed to have barged into the house.

"Tony!" Aunt Mary cried as tears rolled down her cheeks. Rosaline stared in shock as she covered Mera's eyes.

"Laurel M. Rosaline! Do not try to escape we have surrounded you! Surrender now!" the marines yelled as they made their way down the steep hill.

"Rosaline! Take this with you and hurry to the ship! I will stall these marines!" Aunt Mary pushed a bag into Rosaline's hands, "It's a devil fruit my dear… My deceased husband, the priest of the church kept it locked up in the basement of the church. These fruits are the devil's creation, and we were never suppose to touch it, but if it can give you strength to protect yourself and young Mera I will give it to you. Now go!" Aunt Mary pushed Rosaline as she ran towards the marines.

"Aunt Mary! We are forever in your dept!" Rosaline cried as she turned with tears pouring out of her eyes. She boarded the small boat and sailed off. Tears blurred her vision as she watch Aunt Mary collapse to the ground as marines shot her. "Aunt Mary!" Rosaline screamed, as the boat drifted off into the vast sea.


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope the story is okay so far… Here's the second chapter :)

I do not own one piece, I do own Rosaline and Mera.

Cheers!

* * *

><p>Rosaline and Mera drifted on the endless ocean for 3 days thankfully they were rescued by a merchant ship that was passing by. It doesn't seem as if the marines have announced Rosaline's existence yet, and the world is still oblivious that she exists.<p>

"Thank you so much for allowing the two of us to board your ship captain." Rosaline bowed her head low as she expressed her gratitude.

"Don't worry about it, we were just heading back to Water 7, and theres plenty of room on this ship. Please do not worry. I couldn't possibly let such a frail woman drift on the ocean with a child!" the captain smiled, and directed Rosaline and Mera to their tiny room aboard the ship. "We should arrive at Water 7 in approximately a day or so, just rest in here for the time being."

"Mama...where's A… Aunt Mary?" Mera pulled on his mother's long dress and looked up with watery eyes. Rosaline paused and stared and Mera.

"Aunt Mary is at home, sweetie! You are going to find your uncle Luffy with mama okay?" Rosaline tried her best to smile.

"Uncle Luffy?" Mera looked at Rosaline cluelessly then rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands, "Sleepy…" he murmurred. Rosaline laid Mera in bed and watched as the baby doze off. She was very worn out herself, not sleeping since they left Sunflower Isle. Her eye bags were visible against her pale white skin. Rosaline walked up to a small mirror hanging on the wall of the room. She realized exactly how much of a mess she was in so she proceeded to combing her hair re-braiding it and changing into another white dress that was slightly short covering her feet but not dragging behind her. Rosaline walked back to the bed where Mera laid and lied down next to him falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom! I am not marrying that Baron!" a young girl yelled as tears flowed down her face.<em>

"_Rosaline you are not going to disobey us. Your father needs this connection with Baron for his business to continue in this city do you not understand!?" a woman yelled back. Rosaline stormed out of the house running into the dark forest that surrounded the brightly lit city. She sat under a tree and stared at the moon. She didn't notice she was dozing off until she heard a growling sound from behind her. Rosaline turned around finding herself face to face with a huge bear. She screamed and pushed herself backwards only finding herself tripping over who knows what. The bear reacted to the startled Rosaline by growling louder and slowly crawling towards her. Rosaline was so scared she had lost all words. _

"_A girl like yourself shouldn't be sitting in such a dangerous forest so late at night." a voice said from behind her. Rosaline turned back and saw a man who was shirtless leaning casually against a tree. He gave the bear a look and for some reason the bear stormed off back into the wilderness. "Are you okay?" the man helped Rosaline back onto her feet. She was shaking as she looked up at the man who saved her. He had freckles spread across his face and a silly grin. She then noticed her hands on his muscular torso. Rosaline blushed and pushed herself away. _

"_Uh...Um…Thank you!" Rosaline murmurred. _

"_No problem!" the man smiled as he turned to leave._

"_Wait! May I please ask for your name so I can repay you some how?" Rosaline stated._

"_Hmm...Well you really don't have to but -" the man couldn't finish his sentence as his stomach growled interrupting their conversation. Rosaline giggled._

"_I'll treat you to some food!" She smiled pulling the man towards the local bar. They sat down at a table in a small bar. "Order anything you want!" Rosaline said handing the man the menu. He looked weary but didn't reject her offer as he ordered some food. "So who are you? Where are you from?" Rosaline rested her face in her two hands staring at this man. She knew he wasn't someone normal by the looks of it. _

"_Well first of all my name is Ace! Portgas D. Ace! I'm a pirate!" he grinned as he introduced himself. Rosaline's eyes widened. _

"_A pirate?!" she was surprised, but lowered her voice as she noticed curious eyes, "Your a pirate?" she whispered again. _

"_Yep! I follow Whitebeard! You know Whitebeard? He's…" the man stopped mid sentence and started snoring. He fell asleep?! Rosaline nudged him hard and he snapped out of his little nap. "Oh what?" Ace rubbed his eyes, "Oh sorry hehe…" he laughed foolishly. Rosaline didn't give him another chance to fall asleep as she started questioning him about the ocean, the world, and every adventure he has ever encountered. Ace didn't seem bothered by her questions and answered every single one as he munched on his dinner. Rosaline found out that he was in town doing something for a pirate named Whitebeard, but Ace didn't specifically tell her what he was doing. Rosaline's parents never let their daughter leave the house often unless it was for a specific event that she must attend. They raised her hoping she would become a suitable wife, a perfect woman for the higher class officials. Her parents didn't know that Rosaline earned for freedom, she hated being confined by their mansion's walls, she wanted to travel around the world and see different things. "So what about yourself?" Ace's voice brought Rosaline back to reality, "You haven't even told me your name, and you already asked me about my life story?" Ace grinned. _

"_I'm Rosaline M. Laurel my father is a businessman here in he's in charge of all the trading that goes around with this city and other islands… There's nothing much to know about me… My life is dull, unlike yours" Rosaline stared at her glass of water. She had no clue why she was telling this man she just met for less than 2 hours any of this information. Maybe it was because he was a foreigner, and had absolutely no connection with her. _

"_Ah… Well it's getting late. I'll escort you home." Ace got up from his seat. They walked in silence afterwards towards Rosaline's home. Ace walked her all the way to the front of the mansion's gates. "It was nice meeting you Ms Rosaline!" he gave a polite bow. _

"_Oh! Um… you too!" Rosaline was surprised at his manners, they were almost too good for a pirate. Ace turned and started walking back towards the city when he turned around. _

"_You know… your life doesn't have to be so dull. You just have to take the first step yourself!" Ace smiled and turned to leave his tattoo barely noticeable in the darkness. Rosaline watched his back as he walked further and further away. She turned back and looked at the large mansion on the other side of the gates, and then turned back to look at Ace's back. The argument she had with her mother rushed back into her thoughts, and then Ace's words echoed in her mind. Just then at that very second she did it. She took her first step towards freedom. Rosaline let go of the gates and ran as fast as she could towards Ace._

"_Ace...Ace! Take me with you!" she grabbed onto his arm, and thats how it all began. Her life with Ace as she followed him around the ocean in his tiny boat he powered by himself. Before she realized she fell for him. It happened gradually at first he was like an older brother, always having her back, taking care of her, but eventually their bond grew deeper. _

_Around half a year after she ran away from home with Ace and travelled with him, they reached a small island in North Blue. It didn't seem like the island was populated at all so they set up a small camp fire and a tent and just sat on the beach. The stars in the sky seemed like they were all gonna fall down upon them as they shined brightly. Rosaline turned and looked at Ace who was laying on his back in the sand, as always this man has no worries. Rosaline kept staring until she realized Ace had fallen asleep. She wasn't surprised since this man always had the weird ability to sleep at the most random moments. Rosaline crept up next to him and analyzed his sleeping face. His dark messy hair, his childish freckles, and his smile that never seems to leave his face. Before she realized Rosaline had dipped her head down and kissed him. She opened her eyes only finding another pair staring back at her. She jumped back, "Uhm...You… I'm so sorry I thought you were sleeping… And… Well… I… I mean you… I was just…" She started stuttering so embarrassed she wanted to dig a hole and just dive into it. Ace didn't say anything he just looked at her. "I… I… I think I love you…" Rosaline finally blurted out. She didn't care anymore, she was caught red handed and she didn't want to make up any excuses for him or herself. There was the longest silence, Rosaline closed her eyes and hugged her legs. "It's over isn't i-" just as she was about to give up all hopes her lips were sealed by his. Ace was kissing her! Her eyes widened in shock as Ace deepened the kiss. He pushed her down onto the sand and held her head in his large hands. She closed her eyes and kissed him back hugging his bare torso. Their lips finally parted after a while and they both sat up. Falling into a long period of silence again._

"_Jeez… I'm really not good with these things." Ace said as he covered his face with his hat. Rosaline blushed and looked at Ace, "I swear to god I thought I was friend-zoned...no...even worst, family-zoned!" Ace continued as he looked up at her. Rosaline couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stared at Ace not saying a word as she tried to process all his words in her brain. "I love you too Rosaline… I was thinking about how to tell you for the longest time… To be honest I wanted to tell you on this island, since I want to go back to Whitebeard afterwards, and I want you to meet him as my lover…" Rosaline still remained silent, but tears started falling. Ace looked shocked and immediately held her face in his hands wiping away the tears, "I'm so sorry did I startle you… I mean you said you loved me so I just… I'm a man after all so…" Ace has never been so flustered._

"_No… Don't apologize I'm just so happy… I never thought I had a chance… " Rosaline cried out. Ace wrapped his arms around her and patted her head. _

"_You're such a crybaby…" he whispered in her ear. Rosaline giggled a bit with tears still streaming down her face, "I love you Rosaline…" _

"_I love you too…"_

* * *

><p>Rosaline opened her eyes finding herself in a dark room. <em>The merchant ship. <em>She sat up and realized that she had been crying in her sleep. "It was a dream huh…" she said disappointed as she turned to look at Mera still sleeping. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Mama will not let anyone hurt you. I couldn't protect papa, but mama will definitely protect you!" Rosaline whispered as she hugged Mera with tears falling from her swollen eyes.

* * *

><p>So... just a chapter to summarize how Rosaline and Ace met... I realized it's so bad... LOL I'm sorry I'm new to this fanficiton stuff so forgive me! I'll try to improve my writing skills! :)<p>

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long until the merchant ship reached water 7. Hand in hand Rosaline and Mera walked aimlessly around the vibrant water city.

"Mama…I'm hungry…" Mera whined while rubbing his tummy. Rosaline looked at her son and reached into her bag. They only had 50 beli left. _What do I do Ace?_ Rosaline felt hopeless, the marines are after her and her son, they barely have any money left, and she has no idea how she can find Luffy. As she was immersed in stress she looked down and realized that Mera was nowhere to be seen.

"Mera!?" Rosaline yelled. Her eyes darted around the many people at the harbor, but her son was not there. Rosaline pushed through the crowds of people searching frantically. Tears rolled down her pale exhausted face. "Mera where are you!" Rosaline's knees gave in and she fell to the ground attracting much attention.

"Miss?" someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Rosaline looked up and saw a tall man holding Mera. "I believe this is your son." He let Mera down slowly.

"Mama look, a white mousey!" Mera cheered forgetting his hunger. Rosaline pulled Mera into her arms, and hugged him tightly.

"Mera don't ever walk off without telling me okay?" Rosaline lectured, "Thank you so much…" Rosaline bowed to the man.

"No problem Miss, it seems your son is very hungry, he was staring at a cart of apples." The man pointed towards a group of man carry crates of what seemed like fresh produce. "If you don't mind, would you and your son like to join me for lunch?" The man offered. Rosaline didn't like the idea of following a stranger around, but Mera was hungry, and she didn't have any money. Rosaline held Mera's hand and nodded. As they followed the man throughout the city she noticed that many people were busy building things, carrying heavy logs around. There were also many waterways and canals making the city almost dream like.

"What is everyone here constructing?" Rosaline asked out of curiosity.

"The island is sinking…and we are turning this island into giant floating island." The man replied. Rosaline did not say anything further as she looked around amused. She always knew Water 7 was famous for their shipwrights, but she did not expect them to be capable of something so complex. They walked in silence until they reach a small quiet restaurant somewhere inside the city. "Please have a seat." The man offered. Rosaline sat down with Mera cautiously, she was starting to worry about this stranger's motives. "May I ask for your name Ma'am?" the man asked.

Rosaline hesitated; she did not read any newspaper ever since they had fleed from their home, "R-Rose." She stuttered.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Rose, my name is Iceburg, I am the mayor of this city." The man smiled. Rosaline stared at the man in awe. _I was walking with the mayor of such a huge city this whole time?!_ "Miss. Rose I believe there is something I must show you." Iceburg took out the daily paper, Rosaline's heart dropped, there were two wanted posters. Iceburg laid them out in front of Rosaline. _Laurel M. Rosaline, Dead or Alive, 50,000,000 beli. Laurel M. Mera, Dead or Alive, 100,000,000 beli. _Rosaline's heart sank further into her stomach. She pulled Mera into her arms instantly and glared at the mayor.

"What do you want from us?" she asked, preparing to run. Rosaline's head filled with questions she could not ask. Did the marine's announce her existence to the world? They even put a higher bounty on Mera. Were they prepared for the uproar? Portgas D. Ace, son of the pirate king, commander in White beard's crew, has a son? The world will flip.

"Ma'am please calm down." Iceburg took the wanted posters back, ripping them into small pieces, "The merchant's of the ship you disembarked from received the daily paper this morning, and they called me down to the port immediately. You were very lucky they called me, and not the marines." Iceburg took a sip from his tea, "Ma'am you seem harmless, so allow me to ask you this question. Who are you, and what have you come to Water 7 for?" Iceburg stared into Rosaline's eyes.

"I-I…" Rosaline couldn't put her words together, "Are you going to bring us to the marines?" she finally spoke.

"Until I know why you and your son are in Water 7 I will not come to any conclusions. If you are here to harm any citizens in my city, I will have to turn you in. However, it does not seem as if that is the case here." Iceburg spoke calmly and clearly. Rosaline didn't know what to do. Should she trust this man, or should she make a run for it. She turned around and notice two big men were standing outside the restaurant, which made her even more anxious. "Please do not mind them, they are just here to make sure everyone is safe." Iceburg noticed her distress, "Miss. Rosaline, if you need anything I am here to help."

"Can you help me?" Rosaline looked at him in the eyes her grip on Mera tightened. There is nothing to loose now, either she trust this man or she walk out and let bounty hunters take her and Mera's heads to the marines.

"Tell me your story." Iceburg said. Rosaline told him everything, she didn't know if he could be trusted, but he seemed like he can help them. She was lost, penniless, and needed to take care of her son. Iceburg's eyes widened as she revealed her identity, and her son's identity. She told him her purpose of finding Luffy, but didn't know where to start. She finally finished speaking after what seemed like hours. "Miss Rosaline…I myself know of Luffy-san, in fact Cyborg Franky is a shipwright from this town, and my good friend." Rosaline looked at the man in disbelieve. They were saved, "It is late, you and your son can rest at my home Galley-La, and we will discuss further actions tomorrow." Rosaline was still lost at words. _Ace are you protecting us from heaven? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Rosaline stood in the middle of a hectic war. Lifeless bodies covered the ground around her. She wondered aimlessly tripping over corpses, "Ace…where are you…Ace!" Just then she saw him, a hole right through his chest, and a man stood in front of him his fist burning like magma. "Ace!"_

"Miss Rose!" a young woman woke Rosaline from her nightmare. "Miss Rose are you alright…?" the young maiden handed Rosaline a towel. Rosaline wiped her face, which was covered in cold sweat.

"I am fine, thank you." Rosaline looked up at the young lady, "may I ask who you may be?"

"Oh! My apologies for my late introduction, I am Elise, Mr. Iceburg asked me to take care of you during your stay with us here at Galley-La." Elise bowed politely. Rosaline got up and bowed back. "I am so sorry I woke you up from your sleep Ma'am…" Elise paused, "You seemed like you were having a nightmare, so I decided to wake you."

"No, don't apologize, I am fine…" Rosaline closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Ever since the day she watched the live broadcast of the 'War of the Best' she had never stopped having nightmares. She hated herself for being stranded in an island far away; unable to help to one she loves. Rosaline remembered the moment she saw Ace's life come to an end, the pain that followed was unbearable as if she was also punched right through her chest. As if Mera had felt her sadness as well he did not stop crying for three days straight, and fell ill with a fever.

"Ma'am your breakfast is ready." Elise had prepared Rosaline's first meal of the day diligently while Rosaline was still lost in her own thoughts.

"Where is Mera?" Rosaline looked around the room unable to locate her son.

"Little Mera is playing outside with Mr. Iceburg. It seems as if the two have become very good friends!" Elise smiled while pouring Rosaline a cup of hot tea. Rosaline looked out the window and saw Iceburg carrying Mera on his shoulder, their laughter echoed throughout the whole Galley-La. Rosaline finished her breakfast quickly and changed into a white dress that draped over her knees. "Ma'am are you sure you don't want to wear the clothes Mr. Iceburg prepared for you?" Elise held up a bright pink t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"No, I am fine with my own clothes, thank you." Rosaline bowed politely, she was not used to the idea of having a maid, and it felt uncomfortable. The pale woman stepped out of the house into the sunlit grass field where her son and the mayor ran around trying to catch a white mouse. "Mera!" Rosaline held out her arms and her son flew into them instantly.

"Mama! Uncle Iceburg can build ships! He can bring us to Uncle Luffy!" Mera smiled brightly. Rosaline panicked and covered his mouth while looking around frantically.

"Please do not worry Ms. Rose, you and your son are both safe with me. Now that you are awake please allow Elise to take care of Mera while we have a talk in my office." Iceburg gave Elise a look and she took Mera away. Rosaline didn't know why she trusted this man so much; she was never able to take her eyes from Mera, afraid someone would take him away from her. The tall man led her into his office which had blueprints scattered everywhere. "Excuse the mess, building a floating island is a awful lot of work you see." Iceburg shyly gathered up loose papers and pointed towards an empty chair, "Please take a seat." Rosaline stopped herself from looking around the large office and sat down quietly. "Ms. Rose, today I would like to discuss your future plans with you." Iceburg took a seat across from Rosaline, "I remember you telling me you wish to find Luffy." Rosaline looked down at her frail hands and looked up again.

"Will you help me? Will you help us?" Rosaline did not have anyone to rely on at this point except Iceburg. She was weak and could barely protect herself. "It is fine if you are unable to take me to Luffy, but please, take Mera! I know he will be safe with his uncle…" Rosaline covered her eyes with her hands, these damn tears won't stop blurring her vision.

"Ms. Rose, please do not be upset, I owe a lot to Luffy, and I am sure he will be delighted to see you and Little Mera." Iceburg paused, "But I also want you to know that this is going to be a long journey. You see after the war, Luffy-san…He has disappeared. It has been a year since he last showed up at Marineford, the whole world is oblivious to his whereabouts." Iceburg looked at a large map that hung across his wall. Rosaline never thought it was going to be easy, but she has no other choice. Her home where Ace promised to return to is no longer there, and all she is left with is her son whom she must protect.

"I know it won't be easy Iceburg-san…but I have to bring Mera to Luffy, and after that…I must go find _him_…and revenge…" Rosaline murmured quietly.

"Revenge?! Ms. Rose! What revenge are you speaking off?! You are not thinking about finding the man who killed your husband are you?!" Iceburg's eyes widened with shock, this woman must be crazy for thinking such a thing.

"Of course! If I die killing him I will! He killed Ace! With his bare hands! And now look at him! He became the Fleet Admiral by killing Ace! I will not allow him to live such a pleasant life, when he took away my husband, and my son's father!" Rosaline stood up with clenched fist, her tears pouring down her face. She had held in this hatred for too long, and as if a bomb had blew up inside her she yelled such words without hesitation. Iceburg stood up quickly and pushed her back down on the chair.

"Ms. Rose! You must calm down this instant, I will not allow you to walk into your own grave! If you were to die who would look after poor Mera? He will become an orphan. You must not inflict such pain in his little heart when he barely accepted the death of his father!" Iceburg's words slowly calmed the hotheaded Rosaline down. Her body gave in and sunk into the chair.

"I am sorry…I suspect I have lost my sanity at last… Losing Ace means losing everything…Everything is just so difficult… why are they chasing after us like this, they wanted to take Ace's life, and they took it, why can't they let his only son live…Why must they be so cruel?! What is this justice they speak of? Is it killing the innocent like Aunt Mary and Tony?! All they did was show sympathy towards us…Just why…" Rosaline continued to cry helplessly. She hated herself for being weak, she couldn't protect her husband and she can barely protect her own son.

"You must become strong Ms. Rose. In order for you to protect Ace-san's flesh and blood, you must first become as strong as your enemies, if not even stronger!" Iceburg held onto Rosaline's should while speaking these firm words. "Pardon me, but I remember you telling me about a devil fruit you were given before you fled Sunflower Isle. I believe that can give you the strength and courage you need…" Rosaline looked up, she had almost completely forgotten about the devil fruit.

"You want me to eat that?" Rosaline quivered slightly as she looked up at Iceburg.

"I leave the final choice to you, and I know devil fruits should never even exist, but if they could give you the strength and courage you need…" Rosaline remembered the last words Aunt Mary had told her… The devil's fruit is the devil's creation, but at the same time it may be the last chance she has for her to become powerful.

"I will eat it." Rosaline stood up instantly and walked out of the office. She headed straight for her room where her small luggage laid in the corner. Iceburg followed swiftly behind her. Rosaline held up the fruit, which was tightly wrapped with cloth. Her hands started shaking. _This is it._ She glanced at Iceburg, and he nodded slightly. She stared at the weirdly shaped fruit, closing her eyes she took a big bite.


End file.
